1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of satellite communications, a recurring problem continuing to challenge the industry is the loss of remote communications to a disparate location as a result of a configuration error, weather related outage, an improper command being sent to a device, equipment maintenance, equipment redundancy, interference, or general degradation of the communications channel. The problem is most prevalent in the satellite industry, and is also present among other transmission systems.